This project has identified a novel lead for the P2Y class of GPCR receptor family. Studies are underway to develop a synthetic route to this molecule. This work is in the preliminary stages and requires the development of new synthetic transformations. Additionally, we have facilitated the study of other GPCR families through the directed preparation of ligands. The projects collaboratively supported by this project in the core facility include: Z01 DK031116-21 -- Development Of P2Y Receptor Ligands Z01 DK031115-25 -- Functionalized Congeners Of Bioactive Compounds